


Of Cats and Blood

by chronicAngel (orphan_account)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Burglary, Cat Burglars, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, POV Second Person, Rooftops, Vigilanteism, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: You're not a hero. But this part? This part you can do.





	Of Cats and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadra/gifts), [applelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelord/gifts).



> I thought I was done writing for Homestuck but then I joined a chat and got inspiration so I'm just gonna call this a crossover and hope that excuses my insubordination.

You stand across from each other on a rooftop, two feet apart, chests both heaving. You've been chasing her for three blocks now, and in Gotham City, that's almost a mile, so you don't exactly feel like a bad vigilante for being sort of winded when you haven't taken a break the whole chase. You've only been doing this for a couple of months, after all, and you've never seen this girl before.

"You don't have to make this hard," you groan between pants, and she gives you a look like you're dumb.

"You think fighting _you_ is going to be hard?"

You narrow your eyes at her and, without warning, dart forward, aiming a punch for her face which she easily deflects. To be honest, the thought of fighting a girl, even if it is a girl who's just stolen a large collection of expensive jewelry and dashed faster than the GCPD could get to the building without being caught by anyone but you, by chance, on your nightly patrol, makes you a little queasy. The distraction from this queasy feeling results in a fist driving itself into your nose, and you clench at it through the mask as you smell copper. You use the blood to your advantage, and suddenly your fight is aided by knives and claws and a more sappy part of you points out that this is rather like the tango your father insisted that you learn, which means that this is the part where you dip her.

Grabbing her by the waist, you twist her around and take a few steps, and she seems too taken by surprise to fight you for a minute which gives you an opportunity to grab her wrists and pull them behind her back. You think you actually hear her hiss through her teeth, and... well, you don't actually want to analyze how the sound makes you feel at this moment. The blood becomes cuffs becomes iron around her wrists, and you don't know the Miranda Rights to read them to her, but you're not a cop so you guess it doesn't matter. You're not a hero. But this part? This part you can do.

"You're new, aren't you?" She's new, and you're curious.

She smirks over her shoulder at you, a sly grin that you can get used to seeing. (You try to shake the thought before it fully develops because wow, that's so unbelievably stupid, you refuse to actually think something that idiotic.) "Obviously not as new as you are."

There's a sudden, sharp pain in your calf, and you let go of her to stumble back and examine what you realize too late are just deep cat scratches. Still, they're cat scratches that got through your suit and you're going to have to patch that up when you get home which is _so uncool._ When you look back at her, your expression is still dumbfounded, and she blows you a kiss before running off, calling over her shoulder, a cat now slung across them, "Night, Knight!"


End file.
